fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry
Info Larry is one of the three offsprings of Samuel and Bianca. His pesterchum tag is . Appearance Larry is superficially similar to his father, having almost the same haircut (albeit with three circular "bangs", the one in the middle being larger) and overall clothing habits. He, too, tends to wear light clothes, such as T-shirts and short jeans, which are very often yellow and blue, respectively. The shirts he wears tend to have a noticeable thunderbolt symbol, and occasionally references "thinder". He also wears a number of accessories related to electronics or somewhere around that. Most notably, he carries a large golden magnet behind him, but also tends to carry around a lightningrod and a belt of powerful batteries. He also more often then not carries his trusty "Briefcase of Electronic Goodies", which, as the title says, carries a lot of tools and materials to mess around with electronics and machines. Additionally, he owns yellow boxing gloves reminiscent of his father's. Personality Larry's trademark is his hyperactivity and enthusiasm, and is an overall loud person. He is also clumsy, highly optimistic and can be mischievous at times, traits that are inherited from his father. He admires Samuel as a father, which explains their many similarities. As expected, Larry absolutely loves electricity; His family often describes electricity as "Larry's drug", and Larry's hyperactivity gets even worse whenever he gets discharged. He tends to run around when feeling excited, but in the rare times he's actually relaxed he enjoys testing out his own creations. However, he still hates it whenever there is a lack of action, and thus never stays sit for too long. Larry is also an avid fan of Thinder and wishes to meet it in flesh (plasma?) someday, though ironically, his attempts at summoning it or at the very least gaining its attention always fail. Abilities As expected, his abilities are mostly electric-based and often involves electric magic. In addition to that, he is a highly skilled electrician and can build (or modify) a number of machines and equipments in a matter of minutes. A combination of his attachment to electricity, his hyperactivity and his inherited natural speed from Samuel makes Larry extremely quick and agile, capable of reaching ridiculous speeds, especially if it has been given a jolt of electricity beforehand. Larry also has other odd abilities because of his very electrically-charged body. His body is a natural magnet and lightning rod by itself, and also can run up walls and even ceilings due to built up static electricity. Notable relationships (To be done) RPG stats Larry is an extreme case of fragile speedster. His stats are similar, albeit far more polarized than Samuel, stat-wise. While it has absolutely terrible defenses and only above-average offenses to make up for it, it has beyond ridiculous speed, practically outrunning every notable character. *HP: 23 *ATK: 48 *MAG: 48 *DEF: 23 *SPD: 79 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - A simple punch attack with average damage. May follow into combos of punches and kicks, but individual hits are weaker when doing so (total damage is still higher). ** - Punches with an electrified glove. Stronger than the regular Punch, but slower. ** - A powerful electric punch that takes one turn to charge. ** - A constant flurry of incredibly quick punches that lasts for 3 turns. The user takes 50% more damage during that time, however. ** - A punch heated by sheer friction. Stronger than the regular Punch, but slower. ** - Shocks the enemy with a blast of lightning. ** - Charges up to power up the next attack by x2 (x2.25 for Thunder-type attacks). Can be used on an ally, too. ** - A magnet that attracts metallic objects and steal them from enemies. if the metal is part of the enemy itself (for example, metal armor or a metallic body), then the enemy will fly to the magnet and be stunned. Can also be used to bash the enemy with, dealing decent Physical damage. ** - Wields a lightning rod like a sword and swiftly strikes with it. ** - Throws a battery and ignites it, dealing widespread damage. ** - By reducing the surrounding friction, it doubles the attacking speed of the user and his teammates for 3 turns. *Weaponry ** - Much like Samuel's, they have heavy materials in the inside, mostly metals. Because of this, the electricity from Larry's fist is conducted through the metal and to the outer parts of the gloves. The leather the gloves are made of is a special, conductive one. ** - A special, incredibly powerful magnet that can be used for a variety of uses, such as a disrupting tool or a weapon. ** - A very efficient lightning rod capable of attracting electricity from a considerable distance. ** - A belt with many powerful batteries. They are used to power some machines up and can be ignited for a big explosion. ** - A briefcase carried by Larry. Contains useful tools and materials used to build various electronics things (like switches or wires) in case of emergency. *Traits ** - Attracts all Thunder-type moves to Larry. ** - Not only it makes Larry immune to Thunder-type moves, but being hit by one causes Larry's speed to rise by a lot, in addition to powering him up. ** - Metallic objects making contact with Larry has a chance of activating the Magnet attack's stealing effect. Also has the side effect of lowering damage taken by radiation-based attacks. ** - Prevents debuffs that affect speed (or stop the user from moving altogether). Gallery Animu Samkids Art.jpg|Animu by A, Mori. LarryVector.png Category:Protagonists Category:Splationians